Save us from the Light and Dark
by KAISRE
Summary: Hell Kaiser and Alexis meet at the Lighthouse pier once again. Zane disapproves of Saiou's philosophy and plans to do something about it. Takes place during the 2nd year. Royalshipping. OLDFIC
1. Encounter

Ooh Summary sucks, I think Im getting problems or something xDD Yeah, enjoy the chapter. Nyahs!

-X-

t was a cold and dark evening at Duel Academy. It was the time of the Genex Tournament and Jaden was kicking the crap out of everyone. Syrus decided to hide in bushes instead of trashcans. Aster was busy watching people dueling, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Chazz was criticizing he and Jaden with the Society of Light which in a way, was a good thing. Chazz was back in black and back to his snobby attitude.

And Alexis was just a doll to Saiou **(Did you know Sartorious are those two muscles below your waist? --)**

Now this was the perfect time for even more rumors to spread of the Slifer and the er… Obelisk.. White.

Now Alexis was out on her own in the dark night, at the lighthouse, completely ignoring the memories that drifted there. Staring out at the ocean, Alexis thought of the tournament, Saiou had requested for her to participate in the contest.

It started to get darker and darker, dark enough for the tiny stars to show.  
"I don't think it's safe for a girl to be out here, this late at night." A cold voice came from the dark side of the pier.  
Alexis whirled around startled.

"Who's there?" she called.

The voice revealed itself. It was Hell Kaiser in his dark garb.  
Alexis took a step back with a disgusted and angry expression on her face.

"Za-What are you doing here, and since when did you care if I was here at night?"

"I'm glad you remember what I used to be like, Lexi." He stepped closer and closer, this time Alexis was rooted to the spot. He lifted a cold hand and gently touched her cheek.

She brushed the hand away, "Why… what's with you? Why won't you see the light? Aster defeated you!"

Zane's expression hardened instantly, "You say his name as if he's some type of friends to you."

Alexis rubbed her arms as it got colder, the fog of her breath could be seen. "Yeah right, he betrayed Master Saiou."

"_Master _Saiou, is that right? Are you playing slave with Phoenix's former manager?"

"It has nothing to do with being a slave!" Alexis snapped.

His expression was replaced with a dark smirk. "You've changed, Alexis. You're just as naïve as Aster Phoenix. Maybe you'll learn not to trust anyone in this world."

"I trust Master Saiou," She said firmly.

He lowered his head and whispered, "And I trusted you, Alexis." His words caught her off guard and triggered a negative response. She sent the palm of her hand towards his face. Zane only grabbed Alexis by her wrist and pulled her closer.

"You've really changed…" he said softly.

"L-let me go!" she stammered.

"You just tried to hurt me, give me a reason why I should, Alexis." His eyes glinted with cold emotion.

"I… Just let me go!" She tried to twist her hand away from his grasp, but Zane wouldn't let go.

He lifted a finger and tapped her nose. "Only one reason Alexis…" He moved her head even lower, until his lips were at her ear.

"Maybe you really did need a bodyguard, Alexis."

Alexis gasped as Zane's other hand pressed a spot on her neck. Her hand went limb as she fell forward, unconscious.

"You're going to get sick," Zane said to no one in particular. He carefully lifted up Alexis' body and carried her all the way to the Obelisk Blue… or white.

He pushed open the painted walls into the golden light that seemed all too familiar to him. At first, the Society of Light students scattered at the sight of him but gained courage from what Zane was guessing, for Saiou's sake.

"Hey Truesdale! People who haven't seen the light aren't welcome here! And what are you doing with Ms. Rhodes!?" One student called. A crowd gathered around him when he stopped walking.  
"Yeah, what are you doing here, get out Saikaiser!" echoed the other students.

Hell Kaiser actually flinched at the name.

"Well what do you have to say, Saikaiser?" Another student said as he broke away from the crowd.

Zane removed a support from Alexis' limb form. A sickening crunch filled the hall and the White student was huddled on the floor, clutching his face as blood spurted out his nose.

Zane tightened his fist. "Clear or I'll make sure that I'll have something much worse for every single one of you."

There was a split second of silence before the crowd of Obelisk White students scattered. Zane walked past the whimpering student and up the stairs towards the girl's dorm.

It seemed the halls were empty and the walls were no longer blue. Zane gently laid Alexis down just beside her door. She was now just snoozing peacefully.

"So Saiou did this, did he?" He said quietly.

- - - -

He walked back into the main hall. The students pretended not to notice him but the tension was so high and thick in the air. Zane grabbed a random student by his collar. He let out a yelp of surprise and fright.

"Tell me where I can find this Saiou," he growled. Venom dripped from his voice.

The boy stuttered, "I-I-o-,"

Zane tightened his grasp and the he was starting to gasp for air.

"Master Saiou hides himself from the rest of us, he only reveals himself when he needs to," a voice to his right said.

Zane let go and the student massaged his neck while taking large gulps of air.

"Is that so?" he said dangerously. The student quickly backed away just in case Zane planned on using him as a punching bag. A few people nodded while taking a few steps back when they noticed that Hell Kaiser's hands no longer had any burden on them.

He turned and exited the Obelisk building.

"Is that how it is then… You hide behind such weak things, Saiou you bastard. Maybe I'll find out how powerful the Light really is. I'm coming for you."

- - - - - - -

"Oh it's such a great day! Who should I challenge next?" Jaden stretched in the sunlight.

"Jaden you never wake up this early!" Syrus complained.

Jaden only put on a toothy grin. "Stop whining Syrus! Brand new day and brand new adventures just awaiting for us! Isn't that fantastic Sy'?"

"Yeah, brilliant. Just great," Syrus mumbled. He looked up when a tall black figure in the distance just defeated another duelist. Smoke was coming from the spot.

"Hey Syrus what's wrong?" Jaden asked, looking at his friend.

"It's nothing Jaden, let's go find someone. All the easy ones are going fast."

Jaden agreed and the two walked off on their search.

- - - - - - - - -

"Another victory for me!" Jaden cheered as he recieved a medal from the defeated and crestfallen student. Not too far from him Syrus just defeated another student. "Hey great job, Syrus!" Jaden called. Syrus grinned in thanks while waving his new medal in the air.

The two sat on the grassy ground under a tree, counting their Genex medals.

"I have 111, what about you Syrus?" Jaden asked. Syrus flushed and tried to hide his small pile. It looked pathetic next to Jaden's.  
"... 20." He squeaked. Jaden rumpled Syrus' hair. "Think of it this way, you beat 20 students!"

"And they were all Slifers..." Syrus said softly as Jaden turned his head to observe a battle.  
"Hey, isn't that Zane?" Jaden said.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"ARGH! YOU FREAKS!" Chazz screamed, he started grabbing at his Ojamas when he discovered that they wrote 'I luv Lexi!' All over everything he practically owned... Including his spare black jackets. (God knows where he got them all.)

"But Boss! You know it's true!" Yellow said.  
"Uh-huh!" Black and Green agreed, nodding their heads in an attempt to look wise, which failed miserably.

"You shut up! Do you see me writing 'Im an Idiot!" on your freaking stuff! This is all your fault!" He hit the side of his dorm window in anger which quickly disappeared when he saw Hell Kaiser in the distance.

The three Ojamas noticed Chazz looking and decided to take a peek themselves.  
"Ya know, that Zaney guy freaks me out," Yellow stated.  
"Yeah... he like beats everyone! He's really strong!" Green said folding its arms.  
"But not as strong as you!" The three said at once when they realized what Green just said. Surprisingly though, Chazz didn't react.

"Hm..." Was all his answer.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ah!" His opponent's cry came from the explosion as Zane's Cyber Dark Dragon obliterated the 25th Obelisk White student. A satisfied smirk came across his face when he saw the student lying on the ground as the smoke cleared.

"Is this the best of your students, Saiou?" He asked at the air. "Maybe I'll have no trouble with you after all..."

-X-

Uh new story xD This is one of my other alternate season 2 plot lines because to be honest, I think ¾ of the season really… sucked. Jaden got like I dunno… ALL the screen time. Stupid Jaden I'm thinking of killing him off in a story I'm going to write. Oh, character bashing 0o

Reviews are always appreciated on a new story, hope you all likies!

P.S. 'Saikaiser' means 'Crap Emperor'. People kept on calling him that on Zane's losing streak.

Shoot I'm getting that 'I hate Aster' feeling again -.-;


	2. White Ice vs Underworld Ura

I was really pleased with the amount of reviews last chapter so as a treat I'm submitting another chapter early. Enjoy!

-X-

Alexis walked down the white corridors. If it weren't for that damn Hell Kaiser, rumors of love and betrayal to the Light wouldn't be spreading around like wild fire. Now she didn't have the time to correct and deny these rumors and just went on with her daily duties.

"Ms. Rhodes!" A student called behind her. Alexis turned around, expecting a question if she and Hell Kaiser were really dating.

"No I'm not-" she started impatient.

"It's not that Ms. Rhodes, Master Saiou wants to speak to you. He'll be waiting at the room at the end of the second hall." The girl bowed before rushing off.

Dread was slowly filling her.

_Does master Saiou suspect me?_

Alexis found herself before the bleached wooden doors of the desired room. She raised a slightly shaking hand and knocked on the wood. Like in those types of movies, the doors creaked open. Bright light flooded from it and Alexis stepped in.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she found Saiou just a foot from her. She jumped in surprise.

"What is it, Alexis? Did I scare you?" Saiou asked.

"N-no Master, you called?" Alexis said, ignoring the temptation to lower her head.

"Yes I did," Saiou didn't take a seat. "I have my trust in you, Alexis. Chazz has failed me and Bastion does not have the potential."

Alexis blinked. "Thank you, Master Saiou."

"As a reward, I am giving you this deck to defeat everyone who opposes me. By accepting this deck, I'm making you my Apostle of Light." Saiou pulled out a deck from one of his pockets and handed it to Alexis.

Immediately, her eyes lost their shine and were replaced with a cold feeling. "Whatever you want, Master Saiou," she said, her voice flat and monotone.

Alexis accepted the deck and turned to exit.

"Oh and my new Apostle, Alexis. I prefer it if you take out that dreadful _Hell Kaiser_ first. I'm sure you'll have no problem with him."

- - - - - - - - -

Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus were just sitting on the high part of the white-sandy beach staring at Atticus who was just sitting at the shores, rock still.

"I've never seen Atticus so depressed…" Syrus stated, drawing circles in the sand.

"I wonder why…" Jaden said absentmindedly.

Chazz and Syrus both looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" Chazz said. "His best friend is acting like a crazy homicidal Emo! Plus Alexis dear is still under the control of that damn Saiou!"

"Yeah, poor Atticus." Jaden lowered his heads on his knees. Syrus became silent. "Hey, you're not planning anything, are you Sy'?" Jaden asked. Syrus didn't reply.

- - - - - - - - -

"Dammit," growled Hell Kaiser. One of his hands was pressed against a wall for support. The other was over his face, as if it were allergic to the air itself. "You really need to accept yourself, Zane." He seemingly said to himself, then he lowered his hand and walked away looking for the next foolish person that happened to be nearby to him.

_Damn cowards, they're hiding from me. Fine instead of waiting I might start to enjoy hunting._

And his first victim was another Obelisk White girl who surrendered after Hell Kaiser's first turn. She tossed her medals at him before running off.

_Maybe it's high time to duel this Saiou and free Alexis.  
Wait, why the hell am I even caring about her?!  
Well she was by my side for quite a-_

_Shit! I'm turning soft, damn hormones. Forget her, I have something to settle with Aster._

After his mental argument, Hell Kaiser found him alone at the front of the main entrance. Aster turned his head to see Zane walking towards him. The faced each other, the tension was high enough for the entire world to explode. This quickly attracted students.

Finally Aster said, "Do you want to make out?"

**(J/k XD -ducks flying objects-)**

Finally Aster said, "What do you want, Truesdale?"  
Hell Kaiser grinned. "I think it's time for a rematch. Time to show you what real dueling is.  
"Aster lifted his chin, surveying Zane. "You mean showing off your skills-?"

"No," he said firmly. "Ever heard of Underground Duels?"

"Yeah," Aster narrowed his eyes. "And what does that have to do with you…?"

"I challenge to an Underground Duel, right here right now."

"Fine, prepare to-"

"WAAIIT!" The two turned to the voice.

Syrus jumped between Aster and Hell Kaiser. "I should be the one the challenge my brother!" Syrus declared. Aster looked surprised for a moment but nodded and stepped aside.

**(You know what happens next.. Skip to the end of the duel cause I'm lazy like that xD)**

Hell Kaiser walked away, away from his own little brother whom he just defeated.

"Syrus!" Jaden shouted, he ran and knelt besides his friend.

"I… still believe in you big bro…" Syrus whispered before falling unconscious.

- - - - - - - - -

"How could you, Zane?" Atticus said stunned as he stepped in front of Hell Kaiser. "How could you hurt your own brother like that? What's with your head?"

"I told you, Atticus," Hell Kaiser said dangerously, "there's nothing messing with my head. I'm completely on my own free- Argh!" He clasped a hand to his face as he felt a shooting pain in his eye. "Damn it," he growled.

"What the-" Atticus started, reaching for his former friend.

"Stay back, Atticus." He snapped before turning around and walking away.

"What was all that about?" Atticus asked himself. "What just happened, Zane?"

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile at Saiou's um really bright room thing.

Saiou stared into the image of the walking Zane through a mirror **(Crap I don't know what else xD)**

"So Mr. Truesdale… Do you want to accept your darkness or your friends? Don't worry, Ms. Rhodes is going to give you the easier choice…"

He let out a maniacal laughter that rung throughout the room.

"Choose well, Truesdale."

- - - - - - - - - -

Jaden sat beside Syrus' bed. "Get well buddy, you tried your best. And I'm telling your this- I'm going to turn your brother back to normal, once I get the rest out of the Light, just worry about getting well."

Syrus still hadn't woken up. Emma wasn't sure when he'd wake up but confirmed that Syrus would be okay.

Jaden was talking to himself. "Man, what has the world come to? Zane… is evil. Saiou wants to blow up the world, no I mean control the entire world and he's turning our friends against us. I have so many questions, this is worse than the times of the Shadow Riders!

"Well during the time of the Shadow Riders, they wanted our souls. This time, if we lose, we turn into mindless puppets. Crap, what are we going to do? This is what happens when friends need each other most and we suddenly just go… mad."

- - - - - - - - - -

He stood at the cliff, the cliff overlooking the ocean.

Hell Kaiser just stood there, thoughts racing through his head, too complicated for anyone else to even comprehend. He pulled out his Underworld deck.

"It's time for you to see the Light, Truesdale!" A flat and unfamiliar voice called behind him. Zane turned around, surprised to see Alexis.  
And he was shocked to see her empty eyes. "Alexis?"

"Master Saiou has made me his Apostle. It is my duty to make sure everyone sees the light, including you!" Alexis readied her duel disk and Zane readied his.

"Your Underworld Ura deck is no match against my _White Ice _deck, Truesdale."

Zane looked down at his own and felt the blue aura pouring from it, but hatred and cruelty darkened it to black.

His voice morphed instantly, "Is that so, Alexis? I'll teach you not to underestimate my power!"

"Duel!" They both declared.

-X-

Dun…Dun…Dun… dun… Cliffhanger?

O.o

Anyways, to Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna, I'm still thinking about the Bastion-playing-a-roll thing. If I can find out a way to stuff him in then I don't think it should be a problem xD

Yeah, I'm unsure about the deck name. In the Japanese version, isn't the Ura tails deck? And I just guessed on Alexis' deck xD Corrections are appreciated.


	3. Too Late?

Review Replies-  
Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna- Eh, sorry about that. I really didn't mean to look down on Bastion's character like that.  
Anime's Echo- Thanks  
SwordPrincess- Thanks, sorry xDD I was starting to wonder if anyone was going to flame me for that xD

Uh, I think that's it for the ones I didn't reply directly. Enjoy x3

-X-

"It seems that luck has smiled on me and not you, I summon Cyber Dark Horn!" Hell Kaiser stood there, triumphant. The winds parted in the bringing of the monster.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Man, where'd you go, Zane?" Atticus asked himself, pushing himself impatiently through the bushes. He stopped for a moment when he heard something. "Is that a roar of one of Zane's Cyber Dark monsters? He's dueling already? What kind of idiot made a challenge against him?"

Finally the duel came into clearer view to him.

His jaw dropped, "Alexis?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Syrus sat up immediately. "That sound!"  
"Woah! Take it easy, Syrus! I heard it too! Isn't that-?"  
"It's Zane!" Syrus cried. "Jaden we have to see what's going on, Zane already one a duel today, why's he dueling again?"  
Jaden shrugged and stood up. "Beats me, I'm going but you're staying here Sy'."  
Syrus whisked his sheets away from himself. "That's not fair! If you don't carry me, Jaden, I'm crawling over there!"  
Jaden pointed at himself. "What? Me? Carry you? Ugh, fine!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I take the Hell Dragon from my graveyard that and use Cyber Dark Horn's ability. Cyber Dark Horn can take its attack, rising to 2800! Attack her Snow Sprite!"

Cyber Dark Horn took hold of Hell Dragon and fired a beam of dark fire.

Alexis braced herself against the attack as her monster shattered.

Hell Kaiser added, "and it so happens that your Sprit was in defense mode, so that means Dark Horn's other ability activates causing you to take damage!"

Zane- 4000

Alexis- 1900

"I guess my ban on spell activation is lifted." Zane smirked. "Your turn."

Alexis drew. "Don't get too cocky, Truesdale. I activate Sacrifice Icicle! I have to designate one of my Monster Card Zones but I can summon one Icicle Token in attack mode! (0)"

"I'm the one getting cocky huh? I can destroy that monster by just blinking."

"Don't underestimate the White Ice deck! I sacrifice my Icicle Token for this!"

The air grew heavy and cold as Alexis selected a card from her hand and activated it.

"This duel has gone by fast! I summon Blue- Ice White Night's Dragon!"

The air seemed to freeze as an arcane wind circled the field. Atticus covered his face from the draft. "Damn. Where'd Alexis get these cards?"

A giant dragon of ice appeared and roared. The wind howled and twisted.

- - - - - - - - - -

Saiou observed the duel. "Very good, Alexis. You know the heart of the power within your deck."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Is it just me or is it getting cold?" Jaden panted.  
"Stop talking, Jaden! Hurry up! You're slow!" Syrus said.  
"Well why don't you try carrying ME next time! Are we there yet?"  
"Just follow the voices!"

"…"

- - - - - - - - -

"Go White Night Dragon and destroy that Cyber Dark Horn!" Alexis commanded. Bright light filled the dragon's mouth before firing and engulfing Zane and his monster in an icy wind.

The debris cleared and Zane was left standing, Cyber Dark Horn still on the field. His life points decreased but Alexis was staring at him in disbelief.

"Why is your Horn still there? It should be destroyed!" She objected.

"Wrong, when any of my Cyber Dark creatures are targeted, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. Handy no?" Hell Kaiser explained. "Are you done yet?"

"I play White Shining Blessing to heal my life points by 800. I place one face down and end my turn. At least I can have some more fun with you."

Zane- 3000

Alexis- 3700

Atticus gaped. _What did Alexis just say?_

"Good, I summon Bomber Dragon so I can sacrifice it and bring back my Hell Dragon! Now I guess you know what happens next."

Cyber Dark Horn's attack rose to 2800 again.

Alexis scoffed. "That's pointless, my Dragon can still defeat your horn!"

"Not unless I play this, Megamorph. Your lifepoints are higher than mine so therefore, Cyber Dark Horn's attack doubles!"

She gasped. "No- my dragon!"

The corners of Hell Kaiser's mouth twitched. "Don't worry, I place a facedown and end my turn."

"Eh? Why did Zane do that? She was wide open…" Atticus said to himself.

"I guess you're smarter than you look but you're just as equally scared. Megamorph would split your Horn if you even dared to damage my lifepoints." Alexis observed.

"You're very persistent, Alexis- But what will you do now?"

"This is what! I activate Divine Banishment of White Oath!"

"Divine- wha?" Atticus gaped.

"I split your Cyber Dark Horn. Each copy has its own share of the original's attack points.

"I'm not done, I also play monster reincarnation to re-summon my White Night Dragon! I also summon my Illusion Ice Statue. You see, Zane, Illusion Ice Statue has a special effect to take copy the any monster's attack points. I attack your Hell Dragon, and your Cyber Dark Horn! Go!"

Hell Dragon shattered under Illusion Ice Statue's blast. Soon Cyber Dark Horn followed after White Night Dragon's hit. The white dust cleared as Zane's lifepoint meter dropped.  
Zane- 2000

Alexis- 3700

Alexis's eyes narrowed. "You still have lifepoints? How can that be?"  
Hell Kaiser let out a cold and triumphant laugh. "I activate something I call Powerwall."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We're almost there Jaden! Don't you see that?" Syrus pointed  
Jaden nodded despite that he was almost dieing from running and carrying Syrus. "Yeah," Two giant, icy monsters could barely be seen.

"I never seen those before, I wonder..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Powerwall-?" Atticus started but was interupted when Jaden and Syrus crashed through the bushes.  
"Zane and Alexis?" Jaden asked, he gave Atticus a look as if he could explain anything. Atticus shook his head. "I don't know why they're doing or how Alexis got those cards." Jaden, exhausted, dropped Syrus before collapsing on the ground. "Go on a diet, Sy'." He said but Syrus wasn't paying attention. "Powerwall..."

"I discard 22 of my cards and because of Powerwall I can negate your damage."  
"You won't be so lucky next time..." She said. "Fine I end my turn."

**(-dies from new deck strats.-)**

"It wasn't luck, you should know that, Alexis. Maybe this'll be your last chance! I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Cyber Dark Horn. I use Powerbond to fuse both my Cyber Dark Horn, Keel, and Edge to form this! Cyber Dark Dragon!"

A faint dark aura filled the field as an evil mechanical dragon appeared and roared. The icy cold air dissapeared, replaced with a feeling of despair.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Saiou observed the scene. "Alexis, you won't win with that on the field. Maybe it's time for me to interfere. I mean, who can give up on a power that strong?"  
"Your destiny is in my hands, Zane Truesdale. You evaded the truth for far too long. But you can't escape, no one ever does."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Powerbond doubles its attack to 2000, then I attach Dark Haze Dragon to it boosting the attack to 4200. And since I have 25 cards in the graveyard, Cyber Dark Dragon's attack is increased to 6700! More than enough to wipe out the rest of your lifepoints!"

Alexis stepped back in horror. "No- not now..."

"Now Cyber Dark Dragon- Argh!" The pain returned and this time it was stronger.  
_Dammit I can't move._

The cold Aura returned again. He felt frozen, his face throbbing. _What is this?_

_"Do you really want to win this duel, Zane?"_ Saiou's drawling voice said.

_Oh course, Winning is all that matters!_

_"Not so... I can give you a stronger power..."_

_What?_

_"You heard me..."  
_He couldn't think, white light was slowly binding him, it slowly started to cover his vision. Saiou's voice went on.  
_"Strong enough power to make your deck seem pathetic. The monsters in there are weak."_

Zane's head went limb and it hung forward. It was quiet as the light slowly made its way towards him but faintly at first he started laughing, it grew in volume. Maniacal laughter. Insane.  
_"Are you calling me weak, Light of Ruin?" _His voice was nothing like his own. Black aura overflowed from his deck and chased the light away. _"Not that easy to get a hold of me, is there? We choose our own path, or more like it I choose his..."_

- - - - - - - - -

Saiou drew back in surprise.  
"What?" he said in rage. "How can that power be strong enough to resist mine!" He banged his fist on the white table in fustration. "Another reason why I can't give up on something like that! Damn it, I won't lose! I don't need Alexis anymore, gone with you!"

- - - - - - - - -

"Cyber Dark Dragon, Attack Illusion Ice Statue!" Tremendous Black energy flooded the field and destroyed her monster.

Atticus, Jaden, and Syrus shielded themselves from the impact.  
The smoke cleared and Alexis was revealed, lying on the ground.

Hell Kaiser already turned and walked away.

"Alexis!" Jaden called. All three of them ran towards her limb form.  
"Zane...?" She whispered, then fell unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - -

Atticus carried his sister to the hospital wing. She just needed to rest. The strain from being brainwashed and the intense duel was to much for her. Atticus sat beside her bed until she woke up just an hour later. "Atti? What am I doing here, what happened?"  
He smiled. "It's okay, I'll explain everything later, just rest okay?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Sheppard sat uneasily behind his own desk. "Zane... You have no idea of he power you're using. There's a reason why it was locked away... What am I going to do, what am I going to do?" He stared out the darkening sky.  
"Maybe it's too late."

-X-

Yay xD Keep the reviews coming peoples, I'm not sure how long this is going to be. I already have everything planned out, I just need fillers xD Ugh, I know I ruined the tradition of saving the best monster for last. Heh... I know the duel between Alexis and Hell Kaiser was really short, the thing was I BARELY knew Alexis' new deck but that's my fault. No worries, More 'exciting' duels coming, and I'm actually going to write them out in a rough draft xD


	4. Bastion vs Alexis

Bastion propped himself against a rock beside the lake's surface. He stared at his own reflection. Thoughts of confusion, envy, and anger raced through his mind. _I can't believe it! Alexis was given the honor of being recognized by Master Saiou! Now she's not in the Society of Light anymore! Time to teach her something important._

- - - - - - - -

Alexis and Atticus were staring out of the Academy's hall's windows. "So we don't know where Zane is?" Alexis asked. Atticus shrugged. "I don't know. But we can't worry about him right now as much as I hate it, Jaden and Phoenix have the keys to S. O. R. A. and Saiou is after them."

"Yeah, I just hate it, but I keep on feeling something evil- I mean something that feels way different than the Society of Light."  
"I know, and it's growing in strength."

- - - - - - - -

Jaden and Aster were leaning against the dock's railings. "So Saiou has given us both of these satellite keys?" Jaden brought up, lifting his precious key from him pocket.

Aster nodded. "Yeah. He said to keep them away from him, didn't he? But what are we going to do with these?" He did the same before dropping it back in his own pocket.

A chopping noise could be heard and Jaden looked up. A wind began to stir. "Huh? Who's coming now?" Jaden asked as a helicopter descended. "More like who's it picking up. I'm going out for a bit." Aster responded, climbing aboard his craft. His silver hair thrashing in the wind.

"Huh why?" Jaden yelled over the noise. "For answers!" It came. He slammed the door and the copter ascended again.

The noise and wind from the craft faded. "Answers?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

It was late at night. Aster separated himself from his transport and hurled himself through a glass window. It shattered, showering him with broken glass. He stood up and brushed the glass off himself. He observed his own legal guardian's house. **(I didn't watch the Japanese version yet, so I'm basing this off of summaries think of it 90 fan made **

**xD)**

Cautiously, Aster walked forward and pushed through two heavy oak doors. They creaked much to his own annoyance.  
"D. D.?" He asked, to his surprise he had found him much sooner that he's thought.  
"I've been expecting you, Aster," D. D. said in a strange voice. Aster cringed.

"I'm not here to exchange pleasantries, I'm here for some answers! Who… killed my father?"

D. D. laughed. "Your father's death was his own fault! I killed your father, Aster!"

Aster stumbled backwards. His eyes wide with horror and disbelief. "No! Y-you? How, why?"

**(Reminds me of the Darth Vader moment…) **"Why, D. D.?"

"I'll tell you, win against me in a duel and I'll tell you everything!" His voice was full of madness and distortion. He activated his duel disk.

"Fine," Aster readied his own.

"It's time to show you the power of the Ultimate Bloo D.!"

**(Wth does Blue D. do? Uh… this isn't what the chapter and story is about, skip to the end sorry spoilers below if you don't watch the Japanese version)**

He thought he might've been hallucinating. He thought he'd never see his father again, and yet he did. His transparent image appeared out of the wing of Bloo-D. "Aster," His voice was the same as always. Tears came to Aster's eyes. "Dad? Are you alive-"

"No, I'm not alive but my soul is trapped here. In the Bloo D. card. I have one request left for you..."

"Anything, please tell me what is it?"

"Defeat Bloo D. There's something called the Light of Ruin, that is what's posessing Saiou. Win this duel and take Bloo D. with you to defeat Saiou. It's the only way to save the world.

"There's also another power out there... It's unknown to me to who holds it but Saiou is after that too. Now it's time to attack, Aster!"  
Aster nodded and raised his hand in command. "Go, Destiny Hero Dark Angel! Blast of Dark Eons!"

Bloo D. was enguled in the storm of black energy and shattered. A helicopter appeared outside. Debris from the attack turned to flying projectiles of fire. Aster quickly grabbed the fallen Bloo D. Card and jumped aboard his craft. Escaping just in time. The building behind him exploded. Burning shards of wood hit the ground, the orange glow burning in Aster's eyes.

_Saiou, I know you're still there and I'm going to be the one who saves you._

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So… Aster left the island yesterday?" Alexis asked Jaden. Syrus was just sitting across the round table. Jaden nodded. "He said he's looking for answers. Man, the poor guy. His mind must be pretty worked up right now. I wonder when he's coming back? I don't think it's safe to separate himself from us."

Syrus agreed, "I know, what's he thinking?"

It was silent for a moment. Alexis was thinking. "Maybe… maybe he's trying to lure Saiou himself so they can duel! Don't those two like have… a LOT to do with each other?"  
Before anyone could respond Chazz burst in like he always does every time he learns something important.

"Did you hear?! Aster is going to challenge Saiou to a duel!"

All three of them stood up.

"Are you kidding me?" Alexis asked startled. "The complete moron! He's going to get himself hurt!"  
Jaden ran past Chazz and the rest followed, towards the Obelisk Dorm.

While they were running as fast as their own legs would take them, Alexis asked Chazz. "How do you know this?"  
"What do you mean, how do I know? Rumors are flying everywhere, beats me how they got out in the first place but it's not like Aster to avoid civilization 24/7! Hey, isn't that-"  
"Bastion!" Jaden exclaimed. The four halted to a stop. And sure enough, Bastion stood in front of the Obelisk entrance, blocking their way. "Hey, move over dork!" Chazz said, brandishing his fist. Despite that, Bastion held his ground.

"You guys already caused enough damage to Saiou's plans!" He said, pointing a finger at Jaden. "And I'm challenging you, Alexis!" he moved it towards the startled Alexis.

"Why me, don't you want Jaden, I mean- he has what you guys want right?"  
"Ah forget Jaden! It's time for me to Chazz you up!" **(I don't get it 0.0)  
**"I said I challenge Alexis to a duel! It's time for you to pay for turning your back on Master Saiou!"

Alexis stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Hell no, I'm not that white doll anymore!"

"White doll? Do you accept my challenge of not?"

"No way!" Syrus objected.

_He's not going to move and we have to get to Saiou as soon as possible. I guess I have no choice.  
_"Fine! I accept!" They both activated their duel disks.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

Bastion claimed the first turn. "I summon Pale Magician in defense mode! I set one face-down and end my turn!"

Alexis drew. "Okay first I summon Cyber Tutu! Since your Pale Magician's attack is 1400, higher than my Cyber Tutu's attack, I can attack you directly! Go pounding pirouette!"

Bastion flinched as Alexis's monster struck him, lowering his attack points.

"I set two face-downs and end my turn!"

Alexis- 4000  
Bastion- 3000

"Alexis is up to a good start," Syrus observed.

"My turn," Bastion drew. "I sacrifice my Pale Magician for this, Destruction Mage!" His monster disappeared in a flash of light only to be replaced a more stronger-looking one. "He may look weak now but he has a special ability! I can discard one card from my hand to destroy all face-downs on your side of the field! For every one, he gains 1000 attack points."

Alexis covered her face from the debris that flew toward her. "Damn."

"Go Destruction Mage and destroy that Cyber Tutu!" Bastion commanded. A beam of yellow thunder blasted and shattered Cyber Tutu.

Alexis- 3000

Bastion- 3000

"I'm not done yet. The card I just discarded was Haunting of the Grave!" A skeletal monster appeared. (2300/600)

"Now I have two stronger monsters on my field! I end my turn."

"Uh… forget what I just said." Syrus said stepping back a bit. "I don't know what you're worrying about!" he snapped. "Alexis is going to win! Go Lexi!" Chazz started cheering.

"Weirdo," Jaden murmured. Syrus gave him a nervous chuckle.

"Finally! Don't get so full of yourself, Bastion! I play polymerization and I think you know what's coming! I fuse Etoil Cyber and Blade Skater to form Cyber Blader!"

The two feminine monsters disappeared in a whirl of wind to be replaced by Cyber Blader. "Since you have two monsters on your side of the field, her attack points double (4200). Go Cyber Blader, it's time to send that Haunting of the Grave back where it came from!"

Bastion flinched as his monster was destroyed as Cyber Blader slashed it.

Alexis- 3000

Bastion- 2100

"I place one face-down and end my turn!"

Bastion drew. "If that's all you can do, then you disappoint me. I can't believe that Master Saiou made _you _his apostle of Light!"

Alexis frowned. "Is that all you care about? Is that all? Is this why you're holding us back? We have to find Saiou! He wants to destroy the world, Bastion!"

"So guys think you can defeat Master Saiou? You wont find him here!

Jaden jumped. "What? What do you mean?"

Bastion replied, "What I mean is Saiou is already one step closer to purifying the world. He's already got one key!"

Alexis gasped. "You lie! Aster couldn't of lost it that fast! Bastion! We have to stop this, we can't waste any more time!"

"That doesn't matter! Saiou's already with Prince Orgene in Europe, you're going to have to defeat me and catch a plane across the Atlantic!"

"Prince Orgene… Isn't he the one who used to have the keys for S. O. R. A.?" Alexis asked.

"Correct. Now enough talk! I activate my monster reborn to bring back my Haunting of the Grave! Next I play my own Polymerization to fuse my Destruction Mage and my Haunting of the Grave to play Necromancer of Deceit! (0/0)"

A dark wind circled his side of the field, a monster clad in black appeared.

"I didn't know Bastion had that card…" Syrus said. Chazz folded his arms. "Knowing Bastion, he probably searched his rear off looking for some type of better deck. Maybe one that has an advantage over Alexis'."

Jaden nodded. "That sounds like him alright."

"Necromancer of Deceit has some special effects. First he cancels out all of your monster effects. The other, I can remove any monster in either of our graveyards from play and add its attack points to my Necromancer for the remaining turn. Oh and also, he can't be attacked by any normal effect monster.

"Now I think I'll remove my Haunting of the Grave from play!" Bastion's monster's attack rose to 2300. "Now time to destroy that Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader was slashed apart by a black blade. Alexis blocked her face from the small explosion.

Alexis- 2800

Bastion- 2100

"Your turn, Alexis."

Alexis drew. _Shoot, I don't have anything to counter! I guess I have to stall until I can think up a good strategy!  
_"I play the spell card, Scapegoat! This gives me four sheep tokens. I end my turn."

This worried Jaden. "I really hope she knows what she's doing. Now I admit she's in a tough jam."

"You're losing your touch, Alexis!" Bastion called. "I summon my Black Guard Dog to attack one of your sheep tokens!"The monster lashed out and shattered one of the tokens. "Now, my Necromancer, destroy another one of those tokens!"A more heavy attack landed and the token was destroyed instantly. "Now be glad that's all I can do now, you can't run forever!"

"I'm not running, Bastion! Draw!" She looked at her card. "Perfect, I summon my Cyber Petit Angel!"

"You can't use its effect, Alexis! My Necromancer is still on the field!" Bastion called.

"I know that! Next I sacrifice my two remaining sheep tokens to summon Cyber Prima! I hope you know what this means!"

Bastion narrowed his eyes. "My Necromancer of Deceit and Cyber Prima are evenly matched, what are you think-" his eyes widened. "Unless-!"

"I'm sacrificing both of them! I play my Machine Angel Ritual! I sacrifice Cyber Petit Angel and my Cyber Prima for a nice friend of mine; Cyber Angel Dakini!"In a flash of bright light, Alexis' strongest monster appeared. Bastion stepped back. "Not that!"

Alexis clenched her fist triumphantly. "Now her Special Ability activates! You get to pick a monster, and that monster gets destroyed!"

"Fine… I choose my Black Guard Dog." The monster shattered as Dakini brought a blade through it.  
"Now Cyber Angel Dakini, time to destroy that Necromancer!" Bastion's last monster roared and exploded as Dakini slashed it in two.  
"Yeah!" Jaden cheered. "Go Lexi!" Chazz echoed.

Alexis- 2800

Bastion- 1700

"I play the Assistant's Attempt to gain 200 life points by discarding one card from my hand. That's it, I end my turn. Let's see you get out of this one."

Bastion drew. "I summon Kira-Kira Sprite, and I sacrifice it for my Magician of the Deep Mist! (1500/3000)"  
Jaden looked confused. "Hey, don't level seven monsters require two sacrifices?"

"Yes but Kira-Kira Sprite can count as two sacrifices for a Light Monster!" Bastion explained, looking superior.

Alexis folded her arms. "Still, that Magician doesn't stand a chance against my Cyber Angel Dakini!"  
Bastion nodded. "True, but Magician of the Deep Mist has two abilities. The first? He can attack you directly!"

Alexis's eyes widened. "What-?" She was engulfed in a cold whirlwind. "Ah!"

Alexis- 1500

Bastion- 1700

"And when he attacks you directly, he gets to switch to defense mode, you can't harm him!"

"I noticed that…" Alexis gritted her teeth.

"Okay not good!" Syrus panicked. "What's she going to do? That thing's like… screwed up!" Jaden put his hands firmly on Syrus' shoulders to prevent him from jumping up and down.

_There's nothing I can do… unless, wait I got it! Why didn't I see this earlier? _"Time to end this duel, Bastion! I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! I activate Stop Defense, cheap I know but wait till you see the rest of what I got! I play Fulfillment of the Contract. This means I can pay 800 life points and summon one Ritual Monster from my graveyard, Cyber Angel Benten! I know you're wondering where I got her from, well I discarded her earlier when I played my Assistant's Attempt!"

Jaden jumped in the air himself. "Of course! Go Alexis!"  
"Cyber Angel Benten, destroy that Magician of the Deep Mist!" Bastion's monster shattered. He braced himself against the flying debris. "I still have life points!" He shouted.  
Alexis raised her finger, a smile on her lips. "Not really! Cyber Angel Benten has an effect. The defense points of the monster she destroyed is subtracted from your own life points!"  
"What-No!" Bastion cried, he was blasted my a while of light from Angel Benten.

Alexis- 700

Bastion- 0

"Alexis won!" Syrus shouted as the holograms faded. They ran over to the kneeling Bastion. "I hope you're back to normal, Bastion," Jaden said, extending a hand. Bastion accepted it and he pulled him up.

There was a few seconds of awkwardness. Maybe because Bastion didn't know what to say. But for Chazz, the silence was just tension to him.

Now he did something unexpected and uncalled for. He gave Bastion one good punch in the face. "IS THAT ALL WE GET? FOR GOD'S SAKE, WE HAD TO DUEL YOU DO YOU KNOW-" He started to lunge at Bastion again but this time Jaden and Syrus held him back. "Chazz calm down!" Jaden said.

Bastion himself just had a stunned expression. "I'm… sorry."  
Alexis sighed. "Never mind that. We don't have any more time left. We need to get Europe fast."  
The rest agreed. Chazz calmed down and they let go. Breathing in and out deeply. "I have a private jet we can use," Chazz offered.

- - - - - - - - -

Hell Kaiser was hidden in the shadows of the nearby trees. "Europe, huh?"

_Time for us to give payback to that Light of Ruin._

_What?_

_You want to win don't you? Go to Europe and beat the shit out of Saiou and Aster._

_Damn, now I'm talking to myself._

_Heheh, maybe._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

1. If YOU were a super insane person who's possessed by 'The Light'  
and you want to prove your evilness what would you do?

a) Blow up the world with a satellite

b) Control the world with a satellite

c) Suck the power out of some Homicidal Emo with green -cough- teal hair.

d) Laugh evilly and hope your zombies can take over the world for you

e) Use an Evil all-powerful card to take over the world.

f) Ask your little sister to take out all your enemies

g) All of the Above

-X-

-Falls over- I type on Microsoft Word and I think seven pages is a lot xD. Thanks Princess Lena for the Bastion idea.

Review! XD


	5. Bitter Feelings

Last Chapter: Alexis dueled Bastion who is now released from the Society of Light. Saiou and Orgene are in Europe. Aster is after Saiou and Hell Kaiser is following his instincts and is going to Europe as well.

What'll happen when everyone meets at one place, every single one of them after Saiou?

-X-

"Chazz? Where'd you get the money to afford this?" Jaden asked as he stepped into the Princeton's jet, complete with a tan leather interior.

"Inheritance but don't worry about that right now," Alexis said before Chazz could answer and then pour into some tragic story about having some kind of sophisticated French-style swordfight for several million against his older brothers.

Don't ask me how I know that.

Alexis heard a distant call and turned around to see who it was? "Atticus?" she asked when seeing her brother running towards them.

Finally he reached the steps and bent down panting. When he caught his breath he said, "Do you think I'm going to let you all leave me here? No way! I'm coming! I want to see that Saiou get his butt kicked."

Alexis sighed. "Whatever."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They're in Europe!? Already!? Without me noticing!?" Sheppard already roared. Pegasus, who was sitting cross-legged from him nodded solemnly. "Yes, the Prince and Saiou have met together at the –insert Orgene's last name here- castle. I'm guessing they're luring Jaden-boy there but I don't know why. Actually talking about Jaden and co. they just left."

"How do you know this?" Sheppard asked. Pegasus in answer, pointed behind Sheppard. The very small image of Chazz's get could be barely seen through the large window. Sheppard gaped, was his instincts failing him already?

"Fine," he declared. "Most likely this is a trap for Jaden and Aster to lose their S. O. R. A. keys. I'm going after them and I'm going to do my best to stop this."

Pegasus sighed and got up. He checked his watch, "Good luck with that now if you'll excuse me I must get back to Industrial Illusions for dire work. Good day to you." He left. Sheppard breathed in and out deeply. Then he too left.

Soon after the door slammed a more slicker, and maybe even faster jet sailed by.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hell Kaiser sat calmly against one of the jet's cold grey seats.

**Flashback**

_He could hear a faint rustling behind him, he whirled around to see a girl poke her head out of the bushes. She was wearing a strange mask to hide her features. The mask was so weird, it almost looked comical._

"_What do you want? I don't have any time for duels with weaklings like you," he growled. The girl stepped out of the bushes. She replied, "That's too bad, I challenge you, Hell Kaiser!"_

_He turned back around. "It doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't give a damn about this contest." With that he took out his several medals and tossed them behind him. Then he walked away from the bewildered girl._

**End Flashback**

He took out his Underworld deck and closed his eyes. _I already let out the power once. I have to be a bit more careful next time. But I can't worry about my own problems right now, what I want is my victory against Saiou!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unlike his noisier break in of his guardian's house, Aster landed on one of the many giant balconies of the –cough- castle. The black silhouette of an armed guard could be seen through one of the half open doors of frosted glass. Carefully yet quickly, Aster revealed himself.

Another guard walked by. He stopped when he heard a muffled sound and the rustling of some material. Just right when he was about to investigate, a shorter guard stepped from the corner.

"Did you hear that?" the first guard asked. The second shook his head and delivered a heavy K.O. blow to his face.

A dull thump echoed as he fell to the floor. Aster checked to see if anyone saw his stunt. When he was certain the coast was clear, he pulled out the tracking device one of the guards was carrying. Walk north and there should be the main duel arena of the castle.

After he dragged the two limb forms into a nearby room, Aster ran in his desired direction.

It seemed hours before Aster reached his destination. To his great surprise, the dueling area was gigantic. Almost as twice as big as the main one at Duel Academy.

"Orgene? Saiou?" He called, the room lit up and a giant statue of a women was revealed. She happened to be standing in a bottomless pit.

Saiou himself was on the other side of the room. A duel disk was at his arm. "Aster… It has been a while, I believe you want a duel with me?"

Aster nodded. "Yeah, Saiou. This time though, I'm not alone! I have the Bloo-D card and I'm planning to use it against you, Saiou!" He pulled out the card he had just recently gotten from D. D.

Saiou chuckled. "Do you honestly think that single card can stand a chance against the Light of Ruin?" At his words, a silvery transparent aura covered him.

Suddenly the roof _disappeared. _ Aster looked above him in bewilderment. "What? What's with the open space, Saiou?"

"Don't worry about that yet, but if you want a duel with me I want you to wager your satellite key! If you win you can keep it! Now toss it in the hands of the statue!"

Aster pulled out his key and without thinking things over, threw the key which landed on the palms of the oversized stone lady.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

- - - - - - - - - -

Zane looked out his window and saw the two figures below him who were Saiou and Aster. His eyes narrowed and he ordered his pilot not to land yet.

He tugged open the sliding doors. One of his coordinates beside him said, "Are you sure this is safe sir?"

"Oh please, I've been through worse than this," Zane answered. Without another word he jumped off the plane.

The tail of his black trench coat billowed noisily behind him. He braced himself as he hit the floor of the castle's room.

Aster looked behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. Zane stood up and brushed some dirt off himself. "Sorry to butt into your personal problems, Phoenix, but you're not the only one who has some business to deal with Saiou."

Aster frowned. "What're you going to do? I'm going to defeat Saiou and there won't be anyone left for your little revenge scheme."

Hell Kaiser shrugged. "I'm not worrying about that. You're wasting both of our time now get on with the duel!"

He bit back a retort and turned back around.

_Excellent, _Saiou thought. _He's playing right into my hands! Pretty soon I'll own both the satellite and his power!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are we there yet?" Jaden wailed. "Man, how slow is this thing?"

"Shut up!" Chazz snapped. "We just sailed over the freaking Atlantic, would you rather go by boat?"

Alexis sighed and looked at her brother who was staring down at his own hands. _As I hate to admit it, I hope Aster's alright._

Bastion was writing down equations on his notepad which he carried with himself wherever he went.

"Prince Orgene's castle up ahead!" The pilot's speaker said.

All of them looked out the window and the great castle was drawing up. "Hey, isn't that Linda?" Jaden asked, pointing at a small figure below them.

They landed and Jaden jumped out, running to Orgene's secretary for any information. "Finally Jaden, you've arrived," she said.

"Uh, you were expecting us?"

Alexis, Atticus, and Syrus caught up with him while Chazz was finishing his last order.

Linda nodded. "Aster and Saiou are dueling right now for the satellite key. I also have to say that Hell Kaiser had arrived as well."

Syrus gasped. "Zane, here? Why would he be here?" Linda shook her head. "I have an idea but he doesn't have anything that Saiou wants. Now speaking of whoever's arriving here, we have more company it seems."

They all turned around to see a helicopter descending.

Alexis squinted, "Hey, isn't that one of Duel Academy's crafts? What are they doing here?"

It landed and Sheppard climbed out. "Is Orgene, like hosting a party or something?" Atticus muttered crossing his arms. "We can't wait anymore. Aster is dueling, Zane is here. We have to find them."

"Jaden!" Sheppard said when he reached them. "I know you're here to challenge Saiou!"

Jaden scratched his head. "Uh yeah."

"I have to explain some- never mind, It'll have to wait. Linda, can you lead us to where they're dueling?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aster braced himself as a ray of light destroyed his monster. The faint image of the good Saiou hovered beside him with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Saiou," Aster said. "I'm going to win this."

"There they are!" A voice called from his left. Aster's eyes widened. Jaden? What was he doing here? Now both of the satellite keys are in the evil Saiou's reach.

_Jaden you moron._

"You are all fools, falling into my trap so easily!" Evil Saiou cackled. Hell Kaiser ignored them all but watched the duel silently.

"Hey Aster you can win this!" Jaden called, waving his arms unnecessarily. Syrus sighed, embarrassed.

Finally Zane spoke, "Not quite. Your little friend isn't going to pull himself out of this one-"

"Shut up, Truesdale!" Aster shouted, a look of anger on his face. "Bloo-D, the real Saiou, and me are going to win this duel! Just watch, D-hero Bloo-D, Attack Saiou directly!"

Saiou- 450

Aster- 400

"Your turn," Aster said.

"I don't know what your brother's talking about," Jaden said, "Aster is going to win!"

"You can't run from your destiny!" Evil Saiou cackled, he drew a card. "I flip over my Material Road, my Spiritual Road, and I finally activate my Heaven's Road, to summon Arcana Force EX- The Light Ruler!"

From the three cards, three beams of multi-colored light shot from them. A blinding light filled the field. Aster lifted a hand to his face with a scared expression.

"Don't give up, Aster!" Jaden called. Aster smiled as the light engulfed him and Saiou. Destiny Hero Bloo-D roared as the light reached them and he shattered.

"No," Jaden whispered. Alexis gaped. "What is that?" the words barely escaped her lips.

"I don't know," Atticus had the same shocked expression on his face. A giant shadow of some sort was on the other side. Its figure was impossible to make out.

The light faded and so did the holograms. Aster was revealed alone, standing and limb with his eyes closed. His life point meter read 0.

"Aster!" They called. Aster fell down to his knees as Jaden ran towards him. Hell Kaiser stepped forward.

"Hey… You alright?" Jaden asked. He didn't answer. Jaden glared angrily at the Saiou that seemed to get more insane by the second. "What did you do to Aster?" he demanded.

Saiou didn't answer. "Don't waste your time with him, he lost, he has his own problem." Hell Kaiser said.

"How can you say that?" Atticus asked, "He lost to a madman and we don't know what's wrong with him! Now we lost one of the two satellite keys-" Alexis slapped him before he said anything else.

"Satellite keys?" Zane asked quietly.

"That's right," Saiou started, "and if you want it back, you, Hell Kaiser will have to wager it."

Jaden looked confused. "Uh hello, I'm the one with the key!" He waved the silver key around like a flag.

"I lost interest in you long time ago, you're now a waste of my time! Throw the key at the palm of the statue if you want any hope of saving your friend."

Jaden growled but obeyed. Sheppard was thinking. _What do I do? This is way to dangerous!_

Zane had a smirk on his face. "So you really want to duel me huh? I can't care less of that satellite. Brainwashing one or not. But I'm ready."

Jaden stepped back as Zane picked up Aster's duel disk. Finally Sheppard made up his mind. "Zane! Don't duel, Saiou wants your Ura deck!"

Hell Kaiser didn't look at him. "Shut up, old man. This is my duel."

"Saiou wants Zane's deck? Why?" Syrus asked the Counselor. Sheppard nodded, "I know it seems strange for someone like him to want that but controlling two incredible forces, opposites to be exact, would be enough to destroy the world instead of controlling it!" They gasped. **(Corny eh?) **

Alexis had a worried look on her face. _Now I know why Saiou wants to duel Zane, but why would Zane want to duel Saiou? The answer is on the tip of my head but I can't remember._

She looked at her brother. He had the same look on his face. "Whoever wins," he said, "I have no idea what will happen." They all looked at Counselor Sheppard for further explanation but he shook his head. "That is all I know, now all we can do is watch."

"Duel!" They shouted and Zane drew. "I'll start, first I summon Hell Dragon in defense! **(It's Inferno dragon in the dub but I started this story before it came out so it's staying as it is) ** I'll place one face-down and end my turn."

Saiou drew. "I summon Arcana Force, the Chariot! Next I play Ten of Swords I spin it and you get to choose when it stops. What'll happen? It all depends!" At his words, the spell card appeared and began to rotate. Hell Kaiser narrowed his eyes. "Stop," he said. The spell card was upside down and Saiou laughed madly.

"Since it is in reverse position, I get to destroy one monster on your side of the field!"

Hell Dragon shattered as ten blades slashed through it. "I'm not done! I attack you directly with my Chariot!" Holographic claws delivered a blow at him as his life point meter went down.

Zane- 2600

Saiou- 4000

"Someone tell me that's against the rules." Syrus said. "To be honest, watching duels is harder when you're not sure who or what to root for."

"Yeah, I know." Atticus said nodding. "And so far things don't look so great for Zane,"

"I summon Cyber Dark Keel, now I have to thank you for sending Hell Dragon to the grave, I equip it to my Keel to raise its attack points to 2800! Now attack Saiou's Chariot!" Saiou's monster exploded as a beam of dark fire blasted it. "I end my turn."

Zane- 2600

Saiou- 2600

"Hey Linda," Alexis said to the secretary, "Where _is _Prince Orgene? Why isn't he here?"

Linda shook her head with a sad expression on her face. "He refuses to talk directly to me, he gave permission for Saiou to even enter this castle! I don't- Prince Orgene!"

Coincidently, the Prince entered on their right side of the roofless room. He stood so stiffly and his green eyes were dull. "I'm here Master Saiou."

Linda flinched. "I wish he was back to his old self," she whimpered.

Saiou grinned. "Excellent, I want you to make sure those keys don't fall into the hands of those brats!" From up high, the keys glowed and disappeared only to reappear in the Prince's hand.

He turned around and ran for it.

"Hey!" Bastion yelled. Alexis made a move to chase after him but stopped after she thought of something. "Bastion, Jaden, Linda you should go after him. The rest and I'll stay here just in case Saiou wants to cause another scene." Jaden nodded and the both of them followed Orgene.

"Focus on the duel," Hell Kaiser said. "In case you weren't paying attention, it's your turn!"

"Patience, you shouldn't look so forward to your destiny. I saw death and darkness, pain and lies, sadness and-"

"Yeah, well welcome to my world now make your move!" he said impatiently.

"-_heart break," _Saiou said, ignoring Zane's comment. It was quiet for a split moment.

Then, "Damn you bastard," he growled.

"Heart break? Him? Zane? What the-"Syrus started. Alexis bit back a gasp but her eyes widened.

_And I trusted you, Alexis_

-X-

Uh… No flames please, really not in the mood for it. I was half asleep when writing most of this chapter. Now you're thinking, "Where are the ZanexAlexis moments? What kind of crappy fanfiction is this?" Yeah, so far it hasn't been very romantic. The mood… well xD Next chapter will be dripping with royalshippiness and the chapter after that might be a bit more romantic.

Review as always!


	6. Hell

Last time: Saiou's reason to challenge Hell Kaiser is revealed to the gang! Obtain the power of the Underworld Ura deck. Prince Orgene has taken the keys at Saiou's order and now Jaden, Bastion, and Linda are pursuing him.

Now for Alexis, she just had a little memory bring-back. How the hell is she going to cope with this? Also, I don't care much about the "Power of Neos"

'cause in my world, Jaden doesn't have them.

**Duel: Hell Kaiser vs. Saiou, Bastion+Jaden vs. Orgene **

-X-

"Alexis, you alright?" Chazz asked concerned. Atticus was staring at her worried. Alexis realized her expression and wiped it off quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She continued to observe the duel.

Zane shook the comment off. _No use dreading over it now, what matters is winning and wiping that damn grin off his face._

Finally Saiou drew.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The three of them trailed behind the running prince, they were nearing the entrance. Unfortunately, outside, it would be harder to capture Orgene.

He burst through the doors, ignoring the startled guards. "Hey!" Jaden yelled and tried to run faster as Prince Orgene disappeared into the foliage. They stopped. "Oh no, "Linda said. "We have to fins him quick, he has the two keys!" Bastion nodded. "Right, we should split up. Jaden you should go search over there. Me and Linda will cover the rest!"

Jaden agreed and ran threw the bushes.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Saiou summoned that already?" Chazz asked, gaping at the gigantic Tarot monster, The World.

"How is Zane going to face against that?" Syrus asked to no one in particular. "He's going to summon Cyber Dark Dragon, just watch." Atticus answered.

Zane stumbled, his vision was blurring. His head ached. _Am I sick? This is the worst time for this to be happening. Shit._

He drew. _Saiou shouldn't be so full of himself, I can easily take out that Arcana Force easily. _

"I activate Polymerization to fuse my Cyber Dark Keel, Horn, and Cyber Dark Edge, to summon Cyber Dark Dragon!"

His three monsters disappeared in a black flash. Zane's strongest monster appeared onto the field, matching against Saiou's Arcana Force The World.

The black Aura began to pour from his deck again. Zane's eyes were clenched as the dizziness was amplified. It might've been his imagination but he heard it, he heard his own voice.

_Well done, Kaiser. But I think it's time for someone else to really use this deck! Time for you to step aside now!_

"What the-" Alexis' eyes widened with fear. "Do you see that, Atti?" She didn't hear his answer for a heavy wave of cold force blasted through her. She fell back. "Alexis!" Atticus and Chazz exclaimed as she fell backward, apparently lost consciousness. Atticus caught her and shook her a bit. "What just hit her and what's with Zane?"

Automatically they looked at Sheppard who had a look of pure horror on his face. "No, I didn't think it would happen so soon…"

Atticus looked confused, his eyes darting back in forth between Zane and Sheppard. Sheppard didn't answer and Atticus looked back at his friend.

The black aura disappeared and Hell Kaiser lifted his head. A manic grin on his face, his pupils had shrunk and his hand was clenched in a fist. "You know," when he spoke, Zane wasn't there. "After all this time, it feels so great to be free. Don't you agree Sheppard?"

It couldn't be described. _His voice _was different. The Counselor was speechless. Saiou frowned in his maddened state. Hell Kaiser continued. "After all, it was your ancestors that sealed me."

Syrus whimpered. "Zane?" he asked.

Atticus growled. "Can't you see, Syrus? That isn't your brother. That's an imposter."

Finally, Sheppard spoke. "You're right, he's possessed now." The three of them took a step back.

"Possessed? By what-" then realization hit Atticus, he remembered that day Sheppard told him everything. "It's the Ura." Sheppard nodded but before he could say anything, Hell Kaiser spoke, "Several generations ago we lingered in the Shadow Realm. _Hell _to humans. _Our_ power was immense, great enough to take over the Mortals' world. Unfortunately, the Truesdale Clan knew of us. They sealed us back into the Shadow Realm where Time didn't exist. They started a line of protectors known as the Cyber Bloodline **(Legacy is sooo clichéd xD). **

"For several years, the chosen heir had the rite power to make sure we don't get out of hand. For this generation, I'm pleased to say it's different."

"Okay!" Atticus shouted stepping forward. "You, get out of my friend's body or I beat out of there! Also! What happened to my sister?!"

"Your friend, Zane, is foolish. He's too scared to even take control of his own fate. The girl is the only one he had feelings for…" Hell Kaiser faced Saiou. "Now on with the duel, I'm sure you'll discover that this duel won't be that easy anymore."

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Ugh… Where am I? _Alexis awoke. Forcing herself up, she observed her surroundings. Well, there wasn't much to observe. It was pitch black, she could still see herself though. "Atticus? Chazz? Syrus?" She called. Her voice echoed through the nothingness.

_Why does this remind me of something?_

When her last word faded away she heard something else. It was whispering, so quiet that it couldn't be made out. "Who's there?" Alexis said. No direct answer, the whispering just went on.

She started to walk forward. It seemed to Alexis that she wasn't making any progress. But still, she'd rather actually do something.

Then she heard footsteps. They were quiet and quick as if someone was running.

"Hello?" She started quickening her own pace. The footsteps grew louder until Alexis could barely see whoever was making the noise.

Through the blackness, she saw a flash of teal hair. "Zane!" She cried out and started running in the direction. His image was becoming clearer and clearer. Alexis couldn't even be happier to see him. He wasn't in his dark garb or his white blazer. It was an oriental styled tunic. The image of him started running in Alexis' direction.

When he got closer, it was hard for Alexis to keep back her gasp of surprise. He was younger, she was guessing at least twelve years younger. He didn't slow his pace when he reached the startled Alexis but wrapped his arms around her as a small child would do to their mother.

Alexis looked down and the little Zane looked up. She stared into the wide, teal, and tear-filled eyes.

"Zane… Is that you?" It couldn't be. He buried his face into her uniform. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone," he said, his voice trembling.

Alexis pried him away from herself but then held his shoulders gently. "What are you talking about? Do you know me?"

Little Zane sniffed. "I don't remember but I don't care. I'm scared. Please," He clenched his eyes that were releasing more tears. "Save me from the dark, I don't like it!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Man! Where is he?" Jaden asked the air impatiently. His feet were aching from stepping over rocks and what not. His head was aching from bumping into hanging branches. Fortunately for him, there was a clearing up ahead. He pushed through the last branch and looked.

There he was.

"Aha! There you are!" Jaden exclaimed pointing at the prince. On cue, Bastion and Linda crashed through the bushes.

"Hand over those keys!" Bastion demanded.

"No," Orgene said, he started to smile. "I'm not handing these over until you both beat me in a triangle duel!"

"Two against one? Is that fair?" Jaden asked. "It's perfectly fair, don't underestimate Prince Orgene," Linda answered. She turned to Jaden, "Please duel him and remind him of the old Orgene."

Bastion and Jaden nodded. "We'll win," Bastion promised.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cyber Dark Dragon, destroy The World!** (Sounds funny xD)**" Hell Kaiser commanded. Saiou's monster shattered under the heavy energy blast.

Hell Kaiser- 2600

Saiou- 1600

"I know he's winning but we have to do something!" Syrus cried looking pleadingly at Atticus who was tending his unconscious sister.

"We _can't, _Syrus," Chazz said. He had a serious expression on his face.

"It's not him! Counselor, there has to be something!" he said, turning to Sheppard.

"I don't know. Zane has the will to stop this himself. We just have to hope it isn't too late."

"I play Stalling of Fate! This lets me summon three Tarot Beast tokens in defense. I place two face downs! I end my turn."

Saiou was growing impatient and it was hard to tell which was stronger, the Light or the Darkness originating from Hell Kaiser's deck.

_Please big bro, I know you're in there. Just come through for us! _Syrus pleaded.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Alexis was speechless. She had a six-year old Zane in her arms who was crying and talking things she couldn't even comprehend. Looking for her voice, she said, "Can you please explain this to me?"

Zane wiped his eyes and grabbed hold of Alexis' hand. He started tugging her forward. "I didn't want to feel it anymore," he said. Alexis followed. Zane kept talking in his younger voice. "I didn't know what to do then. That's why I'm scared. I don't remember anything, nothing."

_He doesn't remember anything? Not even his own friends?_

Like earlier, Alexis saw a blurry shape, three figures were suspended against an invisible wall. As they neared, more tears poured out of Zane's eyes.

Finally, the figures became clearer to her. When she saw what they were, she wanted to faint. To rub the images away from her eyes. It was grotesque. Blood was splattered against the floor. Where it came from…

Alexis stared at herself, her brother, and Syrus. Knives, blades impaled them against the air. Their eyes were half open, blank white. Alexis took a sharp intake of breath and took a step back. She saw her own image, blond hair heavily matted with blood. Atticus and Syrus weren't any better.

She didn't want to believe they were dead. This, everything, it all was just a dream, wasn't it?

Alexis felt Zane embrace her again. "It hurt so much," he said. "I didn't want to see this again but it's staying here. I wanted it to go away."

Alexis closed her own eyes. Tears were burning at the corners of her eyes. _These are his thoughts, I'm stuck in his world. In a world where there's nothing but darkness and pain. A world where Syrus, Atticus, and I are dead. Is this the life he's been condemned too? Is his own sanctuary a living Hell for him?_

_Is this what he felt, ever since he accepted the Underworld Ura power?_

"Zane," her voice was trembling. She lifted a hand and stroked his cheek like a mother would. He looked up. Ghost of tears still filled his eyes.

"I want to help you. Really I do," Alexis said.

"I know," he said. "But we have to leave here. _He's here."_

Alexis asked and automatically looked around. "Who?" In answer the invisible ground began to shake. A disembodied shriek filled the air. Alexis clapped her hands against her ears.

"What is that?" She screamed over the continuing roar. The hanging bodies disappeared in a flash of red light, only to be replaced by something much worse.

"We have to run," Zane said grabbing onto Alexis' hand again. He started running and Alexis had no choice but to follow. She looked behind her. It was a black machine dragon. It had a long serpentine body with gigantic clawed wings and arching spines. When is shrieked again, Alexis stumbled. Little Zane quickly helped her up. Together they ran through nothing.

Zane let go of her hand but Alexis didn't notice. The monster filled her mind with fear and the instinct to run without stopping.

But she did notice just several seconds after he let go. Alexis looked behind her, the monster, Zane, was gone.

She slowed her pace. Her breathing was loud and heavy. "Zane…?" She asked, frightened. Now, she was lost. She never though about that. She didn't think that Zane would just disappear. Leaving her alone in this world.

"That's right girl," a voice said. Alexis' head whipped in the direction it came from. "What?" She called. It was familiar. It was older Zane's, yet it was so _different. _It wasn't the monotone, calm, comforting one she was always used to hearing. It was twisted and vile. Suddenly, the monster revealed itself. Alexis took a step back, shaking. She started running in the opposite direction but something caught around her ankle and she hit the ground.

Alexis looked down. A black cord, connecting to the dragon was wrapped tightly around her ankle. She had no escape now.

Alexis cringed as Cyber Dark Dragon brung down a claw, barely inches from her head. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for a blade to pierce her. But it didn't come. She opened one eye and bit back a scream. The monster's head was just barely a foot from her own.

"Get," she tugged on the cord, trying to free herself, "Out of Zane's head!" she screamed.

The yellow eyes flashed. "You made a very big mistake on coming here, girl." Alexis let out a gasp of pain as Cyber Dark Dragon tightened its grip.

"You pity him don't you?" It said. "You wish you can share his pain, make it easier for him. I think I can help you with that."

Alexis let out a scream as she felt a surge of electricity up her leg. Her vision flashed before her surroundings changed almost completely.

The air was musty, it was a little dark and she was floating on nothing. Alexis' eyes widened as she realized where she was and what was happening. "This was the duel between Zane and Camula!" she exclaimed. Her friends who were below her didn't notice the floating Alexis. She looked at herself who was standing there, watching the duel.

Then came Zane's voice. "I stand down," he said, looking down in defeat. Camula cackled as Cyber End Dragon blasted its master in beams of golden light. Alexis cast another look at herself who only had a look of horror on her face.

"Damn it, Alexis! Do something!" she shouted but no one heard her, it was too late and Zane was revealed on his knees, his life point meter read zero. Alexis stepped closer to him. He had a look of anguish on his face as his eyes lost their shine. He was engulfed in a purple aura that consumed his body. Before he disappeared Alexis tried to grab him, only her hand flew right through him, then he vanished.

Her vision flashed again. This time the scene was completely unfamiliar. Alexis looked around, it was dark as well. Men and women wearing masks were seated around tables.

A man dressed in black stood next to a tall cage like structure. "Zane?" Alexis asked in disbelief, seeing him in the cage wearing those electrodes. He was still wearing his white blazer. Zane screamed as the electrical collars shocked him. His opponent was taunting him. Alexis cried, "Zane!" She ran through the bars of the cages. She stopped in her tracks when he whirled around, a look of anger on his face. "What the hell is this, Shroud!?" He snarled.

She observed the duel further. Zane took another shock he stumbled and Alexis rushed forward to help him but this time when she touched him, she felt the same electrical shock surge through her body. She gasped as she stumbled back.

"Zane…" She said worried. Alexis had no choice but to continue to watch the duel.

She clenched her eyes shut every time pain was inflicted on Zane. His screams rung in her eyes.

"Stop!" she cried even though she knew it was completely useless. Her presence wasn't real in this world.

After another electrical shock, the man called Shroud said, "Let go of your emotion Zane. Let out your anger. It's the only way to win. You don't have anyone anymore…"

Zane's head was bowed. Automatically, Alexis screamed, "Don't listen to him!"

"What about… my friends?" he asked quietly.

"They're all gone," Shroud answered, "Except me."

Zane's eyes widened and filled with anger. "Everyone's abandoned me."

"That's not true! Zane!" Alexis made another attempt to touch him but felt the same pain.

Alexis watched as Zane lifted his head, a look of pure hatred on his face. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"STOP!" She screamed at the air, desperate to make someone hear her. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS ANYMORE!"

Her vision flashed again. The image of Dark Dragon appeared again. Alexis resumed her position, breathing in and out deeply as if she ran the Marathon. She could hear the laughter of the monster.

"I see you've had enough," it said.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bastion!" Jaden cried as a blast from Satellite cannon fired at him. Bastion regained his balance. Now his field was bare.

Jaden- 2000

Bastion- 3000

Orgene- 4000

"This isn't good!" Jaden said, staring at his hand. He looked over at Linda who had a worried expression on her face. Currently, Jaden only had Burstinatix on his field. "My turn!" he shouted, drawing a card. "I activate Polymerizationto fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Flame Wingman!"

Jaden's favorite monster appeared in a gust of wind. "Go, Flame Wingman and destroy that Satellite Cannon!" Flame Wingman let out a blast of fire, engulfing and destroying the machine. "Also. his special ability activate and you take 2000 points of damage!" Jaden said triumphantly.  
"Great job Jaden!" Bastion said.

Jaden- 2000

Bastion- 3000

Orgene- 1900

"Do you think you have the upperhand now?" Orgene said, recovering from the blast. "I play the spell Tribute Recovery to summon my Satellite launcher! It's special ability lets me revive up to three level three or lower monsters and I choose my Satellite Cannons!"

Orgene's three cannons reappeared on the screens. "And thanks to my machine equipment cards their attack points are raised to 2000 each! Satellite Cannon, eliminate Bastion's life points!"

Almost instantly, three sharp beams of white light started heading towards Bastion. "Not so fast, I revela my trap Mirror force! This negates your attack and destroys all you monsters!"

"Yeah!" Linda cheered. Jaden grinned and Bastion folded his arms, proud as Orgene's side of the field exploaded. "And now I get the honor of finishing the duel!" Jaden said. "Flame Wingman, you know what to do! Attack Orgene directly!"

Orgene's lifepoints dropped to zero as the fire faded away. He dropped to his knees. "We won, Bastion!" Jaden exclaimed, slapping Bastion on the back. "Yes, Jaden. Now we have the two keys."

-X-

Let's stop off here shall we? Sorry this took so long to upload. Now first I'd like to thank a special friend of mine who kicked me in the shins so I can finish up this chapter and for co writing some of it.

Remember people, Reviews Motivation


	7. Is that all?

10join-Fei- Yeah, you're completely right xD Not let's see how emo this chapter is. Someone should seriously have some type of contest concerning this.

For the sake of my sanity I'm not explaining every darn turn in the duel. Just pay attention to Zane and Alexis m'kays?

-X-

Linda helped Orgene up who was free of Saiou's control. Jaden stuffed the keys securely in his pocket and nodded to Bastion.

"Mission success."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I summon my Arcana Force, The Light Ruler!" Saiou declared triumphantly. The ground shook and once again, Saiou's ultimate monster towered. White aura began appearing and taking form.

Hell Kaiser's grin only widened. "I think I'll have my Light Ruler destroy your Cyber Dark Dragon!"

"I activate diffusion, your target is gone!' The three cyber dark monsters reappeared. Hell Kaiser drew "I activate a card I like to call Overload Fusion."

"Overload fusion, Zane had that card?" Atticus asked, Alexis still unconscious in his arms. Sheppard nodded. "It's used to summon one monster so effectively, so destructive…"

Syrus looked up, "What? What's worse than Cyber Dark Dragon?"

"It's not something you'd call worse," Sheppard explained. "It's a monster of absolute destruction, an overkill."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Tell me, girl. Shall I have fun with you before I hand you your demise?" The monster said tauntingly, its grip on Alexis tighter than ever. Alexis was frozen with pain and fright. She gritted her teeth, her eyes filled with disgust.

"Well maybe I will, look behind you, what do you see?" it said. Alexis struggled to turn her head, a bit frightened to see what was there.

It was little Zane. The binding cord loosened itself. Quickly, Alexis tugged her self free and forced herself onto her feet. Her ankle was now sore and bleeding but Alexis ran towards the image of Zane. Suddenly, Cyber Dark Dragon's limb launched to her side and struck Zane down. He let out a cry of pain as a claw grazed his face. Blood leaked on to the ground.

"If you want to live, girl. Run, run and leave this foolish child behind." It leered.

Alexis obediently took a step back, she was terrified. But then, in her own thoughts she remembered.

_They were standing together at the lighthouse. He had moved in front of her to protect her from the zombie fiends. He smiled at her. They gave each other an amused look as Jaden and Chazz argued. They stood together, watching the examinees. He gave her a nervous look as Blair gave him a hopeful look. She only giggled and he moved his gaze to the girl._

Alexis gasped as she was returned to her senses. A claw launched it self towards the frozen Zane but only stopped when Alexis jumped forward, between Zane and the monster.

"Don't," he whispered. Alexis only grinned and turned around, her arms outstretched. Shielding him from the monster. "Zane," she closed her eyes. "After all this time. I feel so stupid after keeping it from you. I… really do… love you."

His eyes became half-lidded as Alexis opened her own. She gazed deep into the teal color. It was filled with something she hadn't seen in so long.

- - - - - - - - -

Jaden and Bastion burst through the doors. "We have-" Bastion started but when he cast his eyes upon Chimeratech Overdragon he gaped and stopped dead.

"Chimeratech, FINISH THIS!" Hell Kaiser screamed, laughing madly.

The Light of Ruin let out one last cry before disintegrating in the blue inferno. Saiou dropped down, beaten as his lifepoints dropped to zero. The thick smoke cleared.

After finishing his last maniacal laughter, Hell Kaiser turned to the rest. "You have no use to me, time to finish you all!" Syrus sat frozen, his eyes wide and his pupils shrunk. He was trembling, seeing his brother or the body of his brother so monstrous.

Atticus growled. He sat up and ran towards Hell Kaiser, his fist brandished. "Zane!" he screamed.

Hell Kaiser caught him by his throat and had a tight hold. "You're reckless, it's too late. I think I'll _kill_ you first." Atticus gagged, struggling to get free.

- - - - - - - -

Tears started forming in her eyes. It seemed like everything was in slow motion. "You're feelings are foolish! I'll kill you both!" it cried.

Zane closed his eyes and there was a brilliant flash of light.

Alexis was thrown back by a tremendous force. She sat up and shielded her eyes from the blue light. The light faded slightly, a long shadow reached towards her. Full grown Zane was standing, facing the writhing Cyber Dark Dragon. His face was emotionless as the monster screamed in pain, "Fool! Traitor! You dare seal me after all the victories I've given you!?"

His brow wrinkled. Suddenly a solid image of the silver Cyber End Dragon appeared. Its three heads roared as they all fastened to the monster. "I never wanted it," he said quietly. The dark dragon roared before both monsters shattered and broke down into shining blue-silver debris.

- - - - - - - - - -

In their eyes it was strange, Hell Kaiser's fist was shaking before it released its hold on Atticus' neck. Atticus dropped to the floor, rubbing his sore neck and taking in as much air as he could.

"Fool! Traitor! You dare seal me after all the victories I've given you!?" Hell Kaiser shouted, holding and shaking his head. "What the," Atticus said, looking up. Hell Kaiser stopped moving before falling forward.

- - - - - - - - -

The light vanished, making it darker than it was before. Alexis blinked trying to regain her vision. When she did, she found Zane kneeling beside her.

"Sorry about that," he said, helping Alexis up.

Silence.

They stared at each other awkwardly.

More silence.

Then,

-SMACK-

"THAT'S IT?" Alexis suddenly burst out at the startled Zane, his face flushing. "After all THIS!? You dragged me into your head and I almost got freaking killed by some demented monster card and all you can say is SORRY!?!"

Alexis kind of… broke down pulling Zane towards her while beating his chest wildly. "You MORON! Did you know you almost killed your own freaking brother! And know you're here after just "sealing" the monster. So you get these almighty powers all of a sudden because I just said "I love you"!?"

Zane started turning redder. He separated himself from Alexis, an embarrassed look on his face. Alexis began to calm down, breathing in and out deeply. "I know, why don't we talk about this out of my head?"

Alexis nodded. "Alright."

Silence.

Even more silence.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Oh shit, I didn't think about this," Zane said.

Alexis raised her hand for another attack. Before she could strike though, she felt the wind get knocked out of her again.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Whoa boy!" Atticus said surprised, catching Zane before he hit the floor.

Zane groaned. "Uhhh…" His eyes opened and he looked up at Atticus. "Atticus…" he looked down realizing that Atticus' hands were touching his sides. "Why the hell are you holding me like this?"

There was a split second of awkwardness. "ARGHCK!" Atticus shouted in disgust, throwing Zane away. He landed hard on the floor. His groan of pain came in unison to Aster and Alexis' as they woke up. Aster rubbed his head and saw Saiou lying on the ground. "Saiou!" he shouted, oblivious to the rest. He ran towards his friend who was barely waking up himself.

Bastion folded his arms, smiling. "You two slept through everything. Alexis you should've of seen this! Everything was so exciting!"

Alexis laughed nervously, standing up she looked at her brother who was dramatically spatting everywhere in disgust. Zane was trembling as he stood up but was only thrown down again when Alexis threw herself onto him.

"Don't get carried away, Alexis!" Atticus said laughing. Syrus nervously followed suite. Alexis ignored him but quickly got off.

- - - - - - - - -

So it was a happy ending. Everyone boarded there crafts.

The once-reunited gang were heading back to Duel Academy. While airborne, Zane tugged open the door. "What are you doing, Zane?" Alexis asked as his black trench coat billowed around him. "I just want to do something." He pulled out a small stack of cards and let go of them over the Atlantic Ocean. They scattered in all directions, and soon vanished into the water as they looked back.

"Maybe those Cyberdarks might enjoy company with the Atlanteans." He said.

- - - - - - - - - -

Epilogue

When they reached Duel Academy, Zane refused to wear his fancy black trench coat. Atticus had suggested selling it online for thousands. Alexis has said the fangirls would probably be disappointed since "Hell Kaiser" is no more. Zane only laughed at that.

Finally just days before the end of the year, Zane left the academy. He did stay for the announcement that the champion was the Chazz Princeton. Maybe it was time for that guy to get some glory.

Zane bears no grudges against Aster Phoenix and they promise each other for a rematch and maybe Aster won't shoot his mouth and maybe Zane won't lose his temper.

Zane returns to the Pro leagues, with a different Manager.

Maybe the summer wouldn't be as bad as everyone thought.

While on the boat leading away from Duel Academy, Alexis thinks about everything that had happened. Karma and human psychology worked in the strangest ways. It was Zane, not Hell Kaiser that truly saved her from the Light. Unknowingly, it was Alexis, and Alexis all alone that saved Zane from the Dark.

-X-

Finished! I planned on continuing this but I figured it would've sounded really corny so I've decided to end it here.

Now about Summer at Cancun, Im thinking on starting it over since the story isn't really fitting.

Review x3


End file.
